Trompé ?
by Mymy33
Summary: Dehors il fait nuit, seule, la lune brille par la fenêtre. Le petit brun n'arrive pas à dormir, il a un lourd secret sur la conscience, mais comment Kakashi réagira en l'apprenant ?


Je fais un petit coucou rapide à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la bonne la bonne idée de cliquer sur cette fic. Alors après des années de néant littéraire (je sais c'est très mal), je me suis enfin remise à écrire des fanfic. J'espère pouvoir reprendre en cours celle que j'ai lamentablement laissé pourrir. Comme d'habitude je reste une éternelle fan du kakairu^^

En attendant, voici une courte fanfic sur notre jônin préféré. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si vous voyez des coquilles, j'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais au bout d'un moment on finit par loucher). Comme d'hab, cet univers appartient au grand maître Kishimoto-sama !

Bonne lecture -)

Trompé ?

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une bonne demi-heure que le brun gigotait dans tous les sens nerveusement. Il avait beau essayer de respirer profondément en pensant à des choses apaisantes, rien n'y faisait. Il n'était pas tranquille. Dehors la lune blanche brillait de tout son éclat inondant la petite chambre aux tapisseries vertes d'une pâle lueur nocturne. Les étoiles étaient nettement visible et scintillaient dans le ciel dégagé, ces millier de spots lumineux recouvraient le paisible village endormi.

Endormi ?

Non, pas vraiment. Le brun changea pour la quatorzième fois de position.

« En plus avec cette sale lumière lunaire qui me tape sur le visage comment je peux réussir à dormir, hein ? »

Il secoua vivement la tête, la mine bougonne. Il avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose cela ne marchait pas, penser ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

« …Si jamais Kakashi l'apprenait… » Pensa-t-il inquiet.

Le brun ferma les yeux.

…Rien à faire ! Son image apparaissait sans cesse. Il changea à nouveau de position, jamais il n'arriverait à dormir dans ses conditions. Il n'avait qu'une envie : bouger. Bouger pour aller retrouver l'être qu'il aimait et qui hantait ses jours et maintenant ses nuits. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, il se retint. Il devait se retenir à tout prix, rester calme et paisible comme à son habitude. Surtout ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Si jamais le ninja copieur l'apprenait il ne l'accepterait pas et rentrerait dans une colère si terrible et si noire que le village entier tremblerait pendant des jours.

Pourtant, il avait confiance en Kakashi et Kakashi avait confiance en lui, normal après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Le brun le savait, il devait garder ses anciennes habitudes face au ninja copieur, ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, ne pas briser cette confiance qui s'était installée entre eux. Mais comment lutter contre ses propres sentiments ? A cette pensée ses muscles se crispèrent aussitôt. Il tendit l'oreille de peur d'avoir réveillé l'homme aux cheveux gris qui dormait à côté de lui. Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en entendant la lente et douce respiration de Kakashi. Tout allait bien, Kakashi dormait.

Malheureusement, Kakashi ne dormait pas. Certes, sa respiration était aussi calme et lente que lors d'un sommeil profond, mais le génie au sharingan savait mieux que quiconque imiter les faits et gestes. C'était ce qui l'avait rendu célèbre dans le monde. En réalité, tout comme le brun Kakashi ne dormait plus depuis une bonne demi-heure. Les gigotements incessants du brun à côté de lui l'avaient finalement sorti de sa torpeur. Kakashi le savait, quelque chose tracassait son compagnon et cela depuis une bonne semaine. Il avait vu l'attitude du brun changer au cours des sept derniers jours. Ses rêveries et inattentions lors de leurs discutions, ses insomnies à répétition et surtout ses horribles montées d'angoisses à chaque balade quotidienne au parc du village. Quelle mouche avait piqué son petit compagnon adoré ? Quel évènement l'inquiétait tant ?

Kakashi lui avait bien demandé à plusieurs reprises, la réponse était toujours identique : « Ca va je te dis, c'est toi qui te fais des films. »

Le jônin n'insistait pas, le brun risquait de piquer une crise et de se plonger dans un mutisme comme il savait si bien le faire quand Kakashi l'agaçait. Or Kakashi haïssait par-dessus toutes ces disputes silencieuses où chacun ignorait merveilleusement bien l'autre.

Cependant ce soir, le génie aux cheveux gris commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de cette situation qui n'évoluait pas, peut importe s'il devait subir le mutisme de son compagnon pendant des jours, il fallait bien creuser l'abcès.

Kakashi s'assit donc en tailleur sur le lit, faisant mine de se réveiller à l'instant. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et posa son regard sur l'être à côté de lui faussement endormi. Il l'appela doucement. En entendant son prénom, le brun se raidit aussitôt, mais connaissant l'habilité du jônin pour deviner les émotions cachées des autres, il se retourna vers lui à contre cœur. Lutter ne servait à rien.

-« Oui, qui y a-t-il ? demanda le brun sur un ton se voulant décontracter. En vain.

- Je te retourne la question, répondit l'homme au sharingan. Sa voix était ferme et douce, mais incontestablement sûre d'elle. Elle renfermée tellement d'assurance que le brun compris aussitôt que jouer la comédie était peine perdue. Il fallait déposer les armes et tout avouer.

- Je…, entama-t-il avec un tremblement dans la voix. Je suis…, les mots avaient peine à sortir. Je suis attiré par quelqu'un, lâcha-t-il enfin pour se libérer. Le fardeau des derniers jours avait été dit.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre, ou plutôt, ce qu'il croyait comprendre l'effrayait.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kakashi dont la voix avait perdu toute son assurance.

Le brun marqua une pause avant de répondre, il ne voulait pas blesser cet homme avec qu'il vivait depuis des années, mais pourtant il savait que son secret risquait de lui faire de la peine.

- Et bien voilà, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je ne saurai pas expliquer pourquoi, mais dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis aussitôt senti attirer pas cet être. Rien qu'en y pensant, je sens bruler une douce et agréable flamme en moi. Oh ! Kakashi, pardonne-moi, mais son image me hante tellement.

Le brun ne put retenir un frisson en évoquant cet être qui l'attirait tant. Kakashi, quant à lui ne frissonnait pas du tout, c'était des sueurs froides qui l'envahissaient peu à peu. Il était partagé entre la surprise, la colère et la jalousie. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, son petit brun le trahissait après tant de fidélité. Ce serment qu'ils s'étaient fait : « à la vie, à la mort, à jamais », son compagnon le jetait à la poubelle comme ça, juste pour une rencontre. Kakashi connaissait son petit brun sur le bout des doigts, jamais avant aujourd'hui il n'avait été intéressé par un autre homme. Jamais ! Il avait toujours admiré Kakashi dès l'instant où ils s'étaient vus. Son flegme naturel, son talent remarquable, sa puissance et sa grâce au combat, sans oublier son intelligence hors du commun. Oui, Kakashi avait tout pour plaire au petit brun. Alors qui, bon sang, à Konoha pouvait mettre en péril cette fidélité et cette loyauté inébranlable.

- Tu sais, repris son compagnon, je crois que j'ai changé. J'ai besoin de mettre un peu plus d'espace entre les hommes et moi.

« Changé ? Plus d'espace avec les hommes ? Non, pas ça ! » Supplia intérieurement Kakashi. Son petit brun s'était mis à désirer la compagnie féminine avec leur caresse légère, leur voix claire et douce, leur odeur de jasmin délicat. Le désespoir envahit le jônin, il ne pensait pas passer sa vie sans son petit brun.

- Ca m'a surpris moi aussi, poursuivit-il, jamais je n'aurai cru que cela puisse m'arriver, surtout à moi. Tu te rends compte ?

Kakashi bouillonnait intérieurement, son compagnon avec une femme. Une femme ! Lui qui appréciait par-dessus-tout la compagnie viril des hommes. Son petit brun allait désormais appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, et à une femme en plus ! Cette idée le révulsait.

- Oh Kakashi, gémit le brun, je t'en supplie laisse moi aller le retrouver, je te demeurais fidèle, mais je veux le voir, juste une heure ou deux.

Kakashi laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction.

« Hein ? Il ? Mais alors… un autre homme ?... »

- Oh Kakashi, gémit de plus belle son compagnon, je suis amoureux !

Kakashi était abasourdi. Ses muscles se relâchèrent néanmoins, maintenant, il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas son fidèle compagnon. Ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours partout où ils iraient, son petit brun serait là.

- Amoureux…, répéta le ninja copieur, mais…de qui ?

Pakkun s'effondra sur les genoux de son maître et répondit dans un long aboiement :

- D'Akamaruuuuuu !


End file.
